


Kiss The Girl

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: "You should kiss her."





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the past challenge #276: _advice_ at fan_flashworks.

“You should kiss her.”

Surprised by the whisper in her ear, Kara looked up from her notebook and met the amused eyes of her dearest friend, Cam. He looked down at her with a soft, amused smile and tilted his head towards her notebook.

She glanced down and realized that she’d be writing Shay’s name in the corners of each page of her Calculus notes and doodling hearts around it. How long had she been doing that and had the teacher noticed her distraction?

“You think I should?” Kara asked softly, cheeks warm.

“Yes, clearly, Kar,” Cam returned calmly with a nod and a grin. “If she makes you happy, then go kiss her and see if she’s interested in more with you.”


End file.
